Duelin' Emotions
by aisu-kuro-kitsune
Summary: Kagome gets annoyed by Inuyasha and wanders into the forest where Hiei finds her and takes her to Youko. Will she help them to find the jewel shards? Used to belong to HieiJaganashi11
1. Prologue

ranchan: This story is NOT mine. I repeat NOT mine. It used to belong to HieiJaganashi11, but unfortunately they won't be able to update anymore, so I'll will be continuing the story and submitting the first two chapters. I honestly don't care if you send flames to MY stories, but, since the first chapters are not mine, I would appreciate it if you respected HieiJaganashi11's wishes and not send flames. After Chapter 2 you can send flames if you wish.

...Scene Change... 

1Time Change1

'...' Thoughts

"..." Speech

* * *

**Prologue: Lost & Found**

...Inuyasha's Forest...

"Sayonara Inuyasha, I'm leaving for home for two weeks to study for the end-of-the-year tests." "Oh no you aren't bitch! You have to stay and finish helping us get the rest of the jewel shards. Just because we killed Naraku it doesn't you can go back to your time whenever you want." "Inuyasha, I am going home whether you want me to or not because if you haven't noticed I have a life too. Everything doesn't revolve around you OK! If you even try to stop me I'll 'S-I-T' you down so far that Kikyo won't have to drag you to hell."

"Keh! Whatever."

Kagome's P.o.v:

'Oh Kami! Inuyasha makes me so mad. Sometimes I wish I hadn't released him from the tree'

End Kagome's P.o.v:

Authoress's P.o.v:

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had gone in the opposite direction of the well until she heard a twig snap. She looked up and found that she was nowhere near the well.

"Oh great, just great. This has to be the worst day in the history of my life, now what am I gonna get kidnapped or something.

She didn't know how right she was.

End Authoress's P.o.v:

Hiei's P.o.v:

I was resting when I heard light footsteps coming towards my tree and I saw a ningen miko walking this way and grumbling to herself about idiotic hanyous not letting her go home and study. She had heard a twig snap and finally broke out of her thoughts and said "Oh great, just great. This has to be the worst day in the history of my life, now what am I gonna get kidnapped or something."

I smirked and thought 'she doesn't know how right she is'

End Hiei's P.o.v:

Owari Chapter

* * *

ranchan: Again, I must say, DON'T send any flames to the first two chapters! If you don't have anything good to say don't say anything at all. If it's MY story/chapter feel free to flame, but DON'T flame these first two chapters! 

Japanese Reference for this chapter:

Onegai-Please

Owari-End

Ningen-Human

Miko-Priestess

Hanyou-Half-demon, Half-Human

Sayonara-Goodbye


	2. Meeting New Demons

ranchan: Again, NOT MY CHAPTER! I will be taking votes on pairings for the next 4 chapters and you can tell me who you want Kagome to be paired up with, but, just so you know, I might not do the couple that wins. Also in the future Kurama will obviously be called Kurama and in the past Youko will be called Youko. If there's any other pairings you like, review and tell me.

Anyways here are your options:

Hiei/Kagome

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama

Kurama/Kagome

Youko (While in the past)/Kagome

Yusuke/Kagome

Hiei/Sango

Miroku/Sango

Kurama/Sango

Miroku/Botan

Kuwabara/Noone

Kuwabara/Yukina

Inuyasha/Kayko

Inuyasha/Botan

* * *

Recap: Kagome got into another fight with Inuyasha (What's new?) And stormed off into the forest to cool off. She found herself lost and unknowingly walking towards a youkai.

Chapter One:

Hiei's P.o.v

I was resting when I heard light footsteps coming towards my tree and I saw a ningen miko walking this way and grumbling to herself about idiotic hanyous not letting her go home and study. She had heard a twig snap and finally broke out of her thoughts and said "Oh great, just great. This has to be the worst day in the history of my life, now what am I gonna get kidnapped or something."

I smirked and thought 'she doesn't know how right she is'

End Hiei's P.o.v

Author's P.o.v

Kagome heard a twig snap up in the tree and looked up to find a pair of ruby red eyes staring at her. She gasped startled at this Youkai appearing out of nowhere and then said "Oh crap, I'm dead"

She then heard him say "no, your not dead but you are coming with me" "No" "If you don't want me to kill you, I suggest you follow and shut up" "What makes you think I know you won't kill me if I follow?" "Hn. If I wanted to kill you I would have already" "Good point, fine I'll follow."

A few minutes later Kagome asked him where they were going, but he only responded with a "Hn."

Back with Inuyasha

After the spell wore off he went back to Kaede's hut to wait with the others for Kagome to come back. When he got back he was immediately bombarded with questions from Shippou, Sango, and Miroku.

"Where's Lady Kagome I thought she was with you?"

"Keh, She's in the forest"

"I bet you did something to make her mad"

"Keh shut up runt."

End Author's P.o.v

1With Hiei and Kagome1

Kagome's P.o.v

'Ooh that insufferable Youkai, if only Inuyasha hadn't gotten me mad I wouldn't have stormed off and gotten in this situation. I can't believe I was dumb enough to leave my bow and arrows behind.'

"Huh? Why did we stop?"

"We're here."

"Oh"

After a few minutes of silently following the Youkai I asked,

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Youko"

"Who is that?"

"Hn."

"Jerk" I mumbled under my breath knowing he could hear me.

When we got to the door, he opened it and went right in. I followed him inside and saw the most gorgeous Kitsune I'd ever seen. He had silver hair with fox ears and golden eyes. He was about 6'6ft tall with a beautiful silver fox tail. He was wearing black hakamas with a white Haori and a silver obi tied around his waist.

End Kagome's P.o.v

Youko's P.o.v

I had been looking for a new place to steal from when Hiei came in with a strangely dressed onna, but even though she was strangely dressed I could see that she was beautiful. She had long black hair that reached the tops of her thighs and beautiful blue-gray eyes that darkened or lightened with her emotions. She had a lean figure that not many had and although she would only reach my chest she was still pretty tall for an onna.

After I had looked her over, I asked Hiei what he needed and he said "I've heard of a strangely dressed miko that could sense jewel shards and this" he said indicating towards the onna "is her" Hiei are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, fox I read her mind so I'm certain"

"Well then, Onna what is your name?"

"Kagome"

"Well then Kagome you will help us find the jewel shards."

"And why would I do that? How do I know you won't use it once its complete?"

"You will help us because if you don't then you will not go free after you help us."

"Fine, I'll help as long as you promise that you won't use it for selfish reasons after it's completed"

"I promise"

"Good well then you should know that there are six jewel shards headed this way."

End Youko's P.o.v

Author's P.o.v

After Kagome told Kurama and Hiei about the jewel shards she asked Kurama If there was a bow and a quiver of arrows that she could use. He said yes and handed one to her, just as the Youkai carrying the jewel shards came into view.

"Youko! Two are in its forehead, one is in each arm and one in each leg!"

"Alright!"

Youko went around back and used his rose whip to get the shards in his legs making it slow enough for Kagome to shoot two Hamaya at it destroying it and purifying the shards.

After beating the ridiculously easy Youkai, Youko showed Kagome to her room and left her to freshen up for dinner."

End Author's P.o.v

Owari Chapter

* * *

ranchan: Don't forget to review!

Japanese Reference for this chapter:

Onna-Girl, Woman

Hamaya-Sacred Arrows

Youkai-Demon

Hakamas-Pants, like the ones Inuyasha wears.

Haori-Shirt, like the one Inuyasha wears

Obi- A sash that is worn to hold the hakamas up, like the yellow and blue one that Sesshomaru wears


	3. A new friend, or enemy?

ranchan: I'm back.

D: Finally

ranchan: -glares- Anyway, I'll try to update my stories as much as possible, but don't start angry mobs if I take a while to update.

D: Why would anyone start angry mobs because of your stories? It's not like anyone likes them.

ranchan: -grabs bazooka and shoots Deana with it- Maybe you should just leave. -looks at hole in wall- Great! Now I'm gonna have to pay for that!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I could own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha? Did you perhaps escape from an insane asylum?

* * *

Chapter 2: A new friend, or enemy?

-Kagome's POV-

"This will be your room." said Youko as he lead me into _the_ most beautiful room I had ever seen. The main colors in the room were silver, blue, and black. It had a patio with a beautiful view of the forest and a small lake. Next to the room was a hot spring and it too was decorated in silver, blue, and black. There was a large king sized bed with silver-blue silk sheets and a beautiful dresser next to it.

"It's so beautiful."

"I like to think so." he said. "Dinner will be in about an hour, so, if you wish, you can take a bath before coming down. I will send a servant right up." That said he walked out of my new room and left me to gave at it's beauty.

_Wait a second, servant? Why would I need a servant? Shrugging it off for now I walked into the room with the hot springs and quickly undressed before climbing in._

"Shoot. I left all my stuff back at the village. Smart, Kagome." I mumbled while looking for some soap.

Before I could find the pesky soap, a teenage girl with red striped black hair, ruby red eyes, and a red Chinese fighting style outfit with black pants walked in.

"Hey," I asked. "Do you know where I could find some soap?"

She looked at me surprised. You'd think no ones ever asked her a question.

"It's right behind you." she said.

I looked behind me and, wouldn't you know, there it was, sitting oh-so-innocently on the edge of the hot spring.

"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked her.

She looked at me startled. Hasn't anyone ever asked this girl for her name.

"Lady Kagome, why do you wish to know my name."

"Wait a minute, _Lady_ Kagome? Since when am I a lady?" I asked.

"That is what Lord Youko wishes us to call you." she replied.

"Well don't, I'm not much for formalities. If you'd just call me Kagome it'd be fine. Now, you didn't answer my question. What is your name?"

"My name is Deana, L-Kagome." I smiled.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No." she said with a small smile.

"Would you like to take a bath as well? We could talk if you want, or we could just sit and enjoy each other's company."

Her smile grew. "I'd really like that, Kagome."

After Bath

"So Deana, tell me about yourself."

Deana thought for a bit. "Uh, strangely enough, I'm a Mexican fire apparition, I usually don't open up to many people since I don't find them very trustworthy, my favorite colors are red and black, and, I hate to admit it, but I have a nasty temper." (D: I do not! me: yes you do.)

I stared at her.

"Really? I've never met a Mexican demon before. What's it like over there?"

She shrugged.

"It's so-so."

"Why is it that you don't have a Mexican accent?"

"I've been eh-speaking the Japanese _idioma_ for most of my _vida_." She replied adding a Mexican accent for the heck of it.

"Can you say something in Spanish?" I asked.

-Deana's POV-

"Can you say something in Spanish?"

This girl was obviously very interested in the Spanish language. Wonder why.

"Sure, what do you want me to say?"

She thought for a bit. "Say, 'in the darkness of night, the stars sparkle like diamonds'."

"Uh, okay."

If you ask me that's a pretty strange thing to ask for, but if she really wants me to say that I will.

"En la oscuridad de la noche, las estrellas brillan como diamantes."

She stared at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze. "Uh, no. I just never heard much Spanish before. Do you think you could teach me?"

I shrugged. "Why not? It could be fun."

From then on I taught her Spanish as well as how to use a variety of weapons.

* * *

ranchan: I'm sorry it's so short, but my teachers are burying me in homework.

D: No they're not.

ranchan: Hold my backpack.

D: -picks up backpack and falls over-

ranchan: I told you. As to my reviewers, I'd like to thank animefanatic-9877, kagomente, shadow miko, Sexi3-Kagome69er (I think he stopped writing because he was no longer going to have an internet account and I agree on the Kikyo and Inuyasha comment)

The pairings are as follows:

Hiei/Kagome-3

Youko/Sango-2

Miroku/Botan-2

Kuwabara/Yukina-2

Inuyasha/Kikyo-1


	4. A New Teacher or Just a Friend?

Dark: So here's the long awaited chapter for Duelin' Emotions. I'm actually really sorry it's so very short (only about three pages) I promise to make the next chapter much longer if I get a nice amount of reviews.  
Ah, yes, there's vocab at the bottom for the foreign words in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I look Japanese to you? I'm _Mexican_, and even if I _was_ Japanese, do you honestly think I'd be here writing fanfiction? No.

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Teacher

Kagome awoke the next day to the joyful chirping of birds outside her window.

_Argh!_ She chucked a pillow at the window in an attempt to shut them up and proceeded to bury her head under another pillow.

Alas, the birds were not quiet for long.

_Damn birds, waking me up at ungodly hours of the morning._

The birds were soon accompanied by banging noises coming from her door.

Kagome groaned. "Deana, go away."

"I will do no such thing! Now, if you don't unlock this door, I'll be forced to knock it down. I'm sure Master Youko wouldn't appreciate that in the least."

The threat had been thrown at Kagome multiple times before in the past week, and it never failed to get her out of bed.

Kagome sat up and glared at the door. "_Ya, basta_!"

"Don't you tell me to stop in my native tongue!"

"Then stop yelling at me in _mine_." she grumbled under her breath as she got up and stomped to the door in her silver silk nightgown. She swung it open and glared at the short demon standing in front of her. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

Deana glanced out the window. "Well, the sun is up, meaning _you_ have to be up. Now get dressed, we have things to do and people to meet."

Kagome scowled but did as she was told. Holding back the urge to just slam the door in Deana's face and try to go back to sleep, Kagome headed towards her dresser and pulled out clothes that Deana had deemed appropriate for days they had 'things to do and people to meet'.

The outfit consisted of baggy black pants and an emerald green Chinese-style top with black cloth shoes.

Having finished dressing, she strode out of her room, closing the door behind her, all the while mumbling 'stupid short people and their crazy ideas'.

"I happen to _like_ my crazy ideas." said Deana with a grin on her face as she strolled down the hallway, Kagome behind her. Kagome recognized the hallway as the one leading to the dojo.

"At least someone does." Kagome replied in a somewhat better frame of mind now that her brain was more awake.

She yawned and stretched as Deana rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me who we're meeting today or will you keep me in suspense?"

"Well, suspense does sound like a lot of fun, but if I made it seem like he's actually _important_ his head'll get so big it might explode." Deana cocked her head in one side, seemingly contemplating something. "You know, if his head explodes…"

"Deana, would Youko appreciate someone's head exploding?"

Deana ignored her. "If his head explodes, he won't bother _me_ anymore." Her eyes widened in mock realization. "I'd be _free!_"

She stopped, turned around, and grabbed the front of Kagome's shirt, dragging her down to her eye level. "Do you know what _that_ means? I'd have complete and total control over the dojo!" She laughed maniacally and Kagome shifted away from her ever so slightly.

"Now, Deana, let's not be rash--"

"All those sons of bitches will have to listen to _me_! _I_ would be their superior! _Me_! A 5 foot tall female demon!" She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Oh, I can just imagine the looks on their faces." She cackled and continued on her way, effectively scaring some of the younger servants.

Kagome blinked. "…Why do I get the feeling those 'sons of bitches' would be in for a world of hurt if Deana took control?"

"Probably because they would be!" called back Deana, her emotions seemingly back to normal. "Now hurry up, we don't want to be late."

Kagome jogged to catch up with her. "We don't? Why not?"

"You'll see," said Deana as she reached the doors of the dojo. "You'll see." She laughed again.

She stopped in front of the doors and turned to Kagome, suddenly serious.

_Damn, talk about mood swings…_ Kagome thought to herself as Deana frowned oh-so-slightly.

"Kagome, dear, I want you to promise me something."

Kagome gave her a weird look. "Ok?"

"You have not seen this man, you've never met him."

"So?"

"_So_, you must promise me that you will not do _anything he says_. Do not look him in the eyes, if at all possible avoid any form of contact with him."

Kagome crossed her arms. "If I'm not even supposed to _look_ at this guy, why the heck are you introducing me to him?"

"Look, just promise me!" snarled Deana.

Kagome held up her hands. "Alright, alright, I won't even _look_ at him. If I could I'd stop _breathing _around him so I wouldn't be infected by his germs. You have a suit I could borrow so none of his essence will rub off on me?"

"Oh, shut up." growled Deana as she opened the doors.

As soon as she did, a young fox demon with spiky black-tipped white hair and green-rimmed golden eyes burst through the doors.

"DEANA!" He glomped on to her, purring in contentment as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

Kagome had jumped back, shocked that someone dare touch Deana in such a way. _He is awful cute though…maybe he's her boyfriend?_ Realization seemed to strike her. _So_ that's_ why she didn't want me to look at him, she's _jealous

"Deana, you never told me you had--"

Just as Kagome started to speak, Deana slapped the fox and snarled at him.

"_What_ do you think you're _doing_?!" She stood with her arms crossed and a fierce scowl on her face.

Kagome stared in shock and confusion. _The hell???_

"Ah, _cara_," the fox seemed unfazed by the slap and pulled her into his embrace yet again. "You're so adorable! I missed you too!"

Deana struggled frantically, but seeing as how he had picked her up off the ground (he was a good half a foot taller than her) and had pinned her arms to her sides, all she could really do was kick. And seeing as how she wasn't near any dangerous, potentially painful, areas, he let her kick him to her heart's content.

"Damn it, Luciano, _let me go_! Can't you see I'm with someone?!"

"Hmm?"

The fox, now identified as Luciano, didn't let go of Deana, but he did seem to finally notice Kagome. He smiled charmingly and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello there, my name is Luciano. And what would yours be, _bella donna_?"

Deana shot her a look that clearly said _What did I tell you about him?!_

Kagome, of course, ignored her. This man, well demon, wouldn't cause her any harm. "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

His smile spread, slow and sweet. "_È__ un piacere conoserla, _Kagome."

Kagome giggled in a girlish manner. "I have _no_ idea what you just said, but it sounded very nice." She took a step closer, a blissful look on her face.

"Damn," muttered Deana under her breath. She managed to free an arm and muttered an incantation under her breath. "_Fuego_!"

Instantly, a flame appeared in her hand and she slammed her hand down on Luciano's abdomen.

"Ahh!" he hissed in pain and let her go. "What was that for, _amore_?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What just happened."

"I _told_ you not to make eye contact!"

Luciano hugged her again. "Ah, _mi tesoro_, you know you're the only one for me."

She pulled out of his arms and glared at him. "Then you mind explaining why you're hypnotizing the first woman that walks up to the door," she cocked a brow. "_Amor mio_?" she said the endearment with a slight sarcasm.

"Because she is _una bella donna_." he replied with a charming grin.

Kagome stared at them suspiciously. _Did she not just burn his abdomen? Doesn't it hurt at all?_

"So is every other _muchacha_ that walks through those doors."

"That is not true. There are many that are not so _bella_. Take Jana, for example. She's _amabile_, but far from being _bella._"

"Just keep it up, Luciano, and I'll start flirting with Master Youko again. You know how _chulo_ I think he is."

Kagome's eye twitched. _Ok, I am sick and tired of them throwing in their native tongues so I have a hard time deciphering what exactly their saying._

Luciano scowled. "That man is not worthy of you. He is _molto scortese._"

Deana rolled her eyes. "He is not. And just wait _hasta que discubre lo que estas diciendo de el_."

Kagome growled in frustration. "You know, I'm standing _right here_. And I'd appreciate it if you could speak in a language I actually understand!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"_Perdon_, Kagome."

"_Mi dispiace, _Lady Kagome."

Luciano swept her a bow and she giggled again. Then, realizing this is what had happened before, stopped.

"Ok. Now, Deana, was this who you had brought me to see?"

Deana frowned. "As a matter of fact, yes. He is to be your new teacher." She shot a glare at him before returning her gaze to Kagome. "As I am but a mere servant, I don't know much in the styles of fighting. I have taught you all I know, but what I know barely scratches the surface of what _you_ should know. Luciano here," she jabbed a thumb in his direction. "Is a master in many fighting styles, so I have decided that, at this point in time, he would be the best one to teach you."

"Well, gee, thanks for springing it on me all of a sudden. I just have _one_ question." she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Are you two dating?"

"NO!"

"How'd you know?"

A feral growl escaped Deana's throat as a smooth smile spread over Luciano's face. She looked ready to pummel him and, as funny as it would be to see her short fire apparition friend attack the sensually charming fox that towered over her, she didn't think the castle staff would be too happy to find their fighting master knocked out and bleeding on the floor.

So, being the kind person she was, Kagome ran to Deana with speed that rivaled a demon's and restrained her with some difficulty.

"Deana, DEANA! Calm down!"

Deana hissed at Luciano and continued struggling. "I. Will. _NOT!_ He's telling _lies_ again!"

Kagome sent a pleading look to Luciano.

He sighed dramatically and pouted cutely. "Oh, alright. No, we're _not_ going out." His pout turned into a deep frown. "Though, if she'd just _listen_, we'd probably be dating by _now_."

"That's enough." said a feminine voice from behind them.

* * *

Dark: Ooh, cliffhanger, who is the mysterious woman? and is Luciano really gonna be Kagome's teacher? who knows!...I hope you guys don't really hate me for that (grins nervously) just remember, if there's no author, there's no updates. Now, click the pretty blue button and review!

Hmm, I'll give you this chappy to pick your final pairings (though I can pretty much see who's gonna end up with who)

My wonderful reviewers:  
ilikewhitetigers, Kagomente, Sexi3-Kagome49er, AnimeLover1116, shadow miko, BabyGirlKagome, dark-demonic-angel, chimare-hana, Kitara Jaganashi, S. T. Nickolian, VirginiasGirl, blueeyes87, astrakage

Vocabulary:  
Ya, basta!--along the lines of 'alright already' or 'stop it' (Spanish)  
cara--dear (Italian)  
bella donna--beautiful woman (Italian)  
E un piacere conoserla--it's a pleasure to meet you; (feminine) (Italian)  
Fuego--flame (Spanish)  
amore--love (Italian)  
mi tesoro--my treasure (Italian)  
amor mio--love of mine (Spanish)  
muchacha--young woman (Spanish)  
bella--beautiful (Italian)  
amabile--lovable/lovely (Italian)  
chulo--gorgeous/hot (masculine) (Spanish)  
molto scortese--very rude/uncivil (Italian)  
hasta que discubre lo que estas diciendo de el--until he discovers what you're saying about him. (Spanish)  
Perdon--sorry (Spanish)  
mi dispiace--I'm sorry (Italian)


End file.
